


Revelations

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: It's Draco's birthday and he hates birthdays, will anything change his mind.





	Revelations

His 18-year-old self had loved his birthdays; it was just another day of the year where he was spoilt with more gifts than he could ever desire by his parents and even his friends. Birthdays consisted of as much Pureblood pomp one could imagine. 

Yes, Draco Malfoy's birthdays as a child had always been well attended events.

His 27-year-old self looked around the room he now found himself in and decided that now he hated his birthdays. They just seemed to remind him now what he had lost.

Both his parents were dead, well in his father’s case as good as dead, rotting in a cell in Azkaban. His ex-fiancée was in fact having her engagement party today, celebrating her new life away from him with many of his old friends.

He wasn't sure where it had all gone wrong to be honest. Even after the war he had maintained a good reputation amongst society. He had befriended his old enemies and had a beautiful girlfriend to boot. 

Six years later his mother had died of Dragon Pox of all things, his fiancée had gotten sick of his lack of interest in actually getting married and jealous of his friendships with other women and to top it off his friends had taken sides, most against him. 

He realised he hadn't helped his case when in act of stupidity he had punched Adrian Pucey in the jaw when he found out that Astoria had been seeing him. Especially since they had already broken up and Adrian wasn't really guilty of anything.

In fact, Draco had gotten bored of Astoria a few years before. Her pretty face had soon appeared to be the only thing going for her. Adrian was welcome to her. 

Ironically the few friends that remained turned out to be mostly ex-Gryffindors. 

Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Weasley, Oliver Wood and of course Hermione Wood née Granger. 

Yes, Hermione had married someone other than Weasley, even he had been surprised. It turned out that Wood was quite a decent chap. 

He had just two Slytherin friends left. Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint, both of who were lost in conversation about Quidditch with Oliver and Ginny. 

All of his friends seemed happy and yet despite the smiling faces around him, Draco couldn't come to terms with the fact that other than these few friends all of whom were happily married or in secure relationships, he had nothing and no one.

Merlin it wasn't as if he wanted to be married, but he wanted something. Something worth waking up for, someone to wake up with. 

He was brought out of his miserable thoughts by a small hand that fell to his shoulder.

"Come with me." 

He followed her without question, even though this was his house, she knew where she was going. She had visited so often over the years he would be surprised if she didn't know it as well as he did.

She was leading him to his study, somewhere along the way he had caught up to her and now they walked silently side by side. He could feel the warmth of her skin radiating off of her body. He took a side glance and took in her fitted dress, it moulded to all of her soft curves and showed her off in all the right places.

They arrived at his study door and she pushed it open, following her in, he closed the door behind them. He turned just as she pulled back the curtains, the evening light spilling into the room.

He perched himself on the armchair and she against his desk. 

"What did you want Granger?"

"Still after all these years Draco, you can't use my name? Or even my correct surname?"

"You have always been and will always be Granger to me and to be completely honest with you, your new surname does not suit you on any level." He smirked at the look on her face. They had danced like this for years. He called her Granger just so she could get annoyed about it.

Hermione Granger had become one of his closest friends since the war. She had surprised him when they had been forced to work together in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Both had returned to finish their final year and their friendship had stuck. She introduced him to her circle of friends and lo and behold something had come from it. 

It was Hermione who Astoria had been jealous of for many years, Hermione who had permission to let herself into his house whenever she saw fit. And it was Hermione who had stayed over when she and the Weasel had broken up. 

Hermione Granger was the one thing he didn't think he could live without. If he questioned it deep down he would have had to honestly answer that he was in love with her, but those feelings had never been allowed to surface. Their friendship was much too sacred to him. That and she had never even given him the slightest hint of feeling anything more for him.

"So, you dragged me away from my birthday party for...?"

"Are you enjoying yourself then?" She smirked at him. She could read him like a book.

"I'm having a wonderful time Granger."

"Now I know you're lying Malfoy, you don't enjoy anything. Ever."

He stood up and moved to the bookcase, grazing the books with his fingers.

"Not true Granger, I enjoy sex very much, let’s just say it’s a shame I haven't been getting any for a while."

He turned to see her blush as he said that.

"Come now Hermione, you can't be embarrassed about me saying that surely? Merlin you've caught me in the act on numerous occasions." 

"Yes, well I tried desperately to Obliviate myself on all occasions and failed miserably as you well know."

"Don't lie, Granger, you've never seen anything as delectable in your life. Wood has sat on a broom for too much of his life to have anything magnificent down there."

Her silence made him turn around.

"Hermione?"

He walked over to her, standing in front of her.

"What’s wrong?"

"I'm leaving him Draco."

"What? Where has this come from?"

"We want different things, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time. I realised that maybe it wasn't what I wanted in the first place."

"Granger, slow down. You've been married for three years, together for five, surely it’s a bit late to decide you didn't want it to begin with."

"I'm not saying it makes sense Draco, but for a long time I have been longing for something else."

"Something else?"

"Someone else."

He sought her eyes, using his fingers to pull her chin up to look at him. Her eyes met his before glancing away.

"Who, Hermione? Don't tell me its Weasley or Nott, I know you hang around them all the time."

She just shook her head at him.

"Do I know them?" Suddenly he was desperate to know whom she was talking about. How could he have not noticed this about her? Was he really so self-involved that he had missed Hermione moving onto someone else.

He watched her nod, her big eyes looking up at him.

Her lack of words was driving him insane.

"But Granger, I haven't seen you around anyone else but me in months. Seriously, when have you had time to meet someone new?"

"I haven't met anyone new Draco. I've just realised what I've wanted for a long time. When I met Oliver this other man was out of my reach, he was taken, had been for a long time. The possibility was never there. But now things have changed."

He moved away from her then, pacing his office, muttering names until realisation began to dawn on him.

They had always been close, but lately they had been spending more and more time together, he had been leaning on her more so in these last few months. What can only be described as a mini cloud of depression had been engulfing him. Her words, her touch were the only things to bring him round.

One night, she had sat with him until he fell asleep, and when he awoke, she was lying beside him her hand over his.

He realised what an internal struggle he had always had not to touch her when he shouldn't. The tampered down urges to push her against a wall and shut her pretty little mouth up.

He turned to look at her and saw her eyes wide staring at him.

"You want me?"

He thought she wasn't going to say anything again, but she surprised him.

"So much."

Without a second’s thought, he moved to her and his hands were in her hair and his mouth was on hers, drinking her in.

When they broke apart gasping for air, Draco kept her face cupped in his hands.

"I didn't realise how much I wanted you Granger until I realised you wanted me."

"I think I'm in love with you Draco, I think I have been for a long time."

"What about Wood?"

"I told you, I'm finishing it."

"When?"

"Tonight. I don't want to wait Draco."

"I don't want to waste any more time with you Granger."

"Me either."

He kissed her again then, pulling her away from the desk. 

"We should go back, we will be missed if we're much longer."

"Ok."

He watched her straighten her dress, and pull her fingers through her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked him worriedly.

"Beautiful. You have always been beautiful."

She smiled at him and moved closer. She grazed his cheek with her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Draco."

A small smile and then she was walking out the door, but he knew in his heart that she would return to him soon.

Maybe his 27th birthday was the turning point. Maybe, just maybe birthdays weren't all that bad after all.


End file.
